


Sunny days, Happy gays

by Rizzlemydizzlefizzle



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Lives, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, They love each other, and that's that on that, we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzlemydizzlefizzle/pseuds/Rizzlemydizzlefizzle
Summary: It's Billy's birthday, and Steve is the type of hubby to bake his love.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 27





	Sunny days, Happy gays

Steve pulls his hair into a bun, it’s gotten so long since he moved to Cali, and rolls up his sleeves to start baking. Turning around to push play on the ancient cassette player he lugged all the way from his parents house in Hawkins, he lets music fill the air as he throws on an apron and preheats the oven.

It’s Billy’s birthday today and Steve is going to make him his favorite, strawberry angel cake frosted with vanilla icing. He can’t afford any fancy presents at the moment, but Billy has never been into gifts much anyway. He’ll be coming home late from work at the mechanic’s today and Steve can’t wait to see his face light up with childlike joy when he sees his favorite dessert.

Humming along to the song on the tape, Steve gets to work mixing, stirring and whipping. Their kitchen isn’t much, only one counter and minimal floor space, but he is so happy they sprung for the oven. Money has been tight since he quit the secretary job he had last month, but soon he will be starting his new job at the local daycare. And while he can’t wait for his first paycheck, he is more excited to work with kids. He misses all the brats he drove around in Hawkins, especially Dustin though he will never admit it out loud. Being around kids again just feels...so right. Steve’s happy that Billy gets it.

They moved to California together the summer after Billy graduated. The same summer where Billy was mind controlled and almost killed. Needless to say they were both a little antsy to get out of town and they’ve been living together for almost 3 years now. Both Dustin and Max have crashed at their place multiple times as they visited California. Well, Max said she was there to visit the state but Dustin was more honest about his intentions to visit Steve.

The oven goes off telling him that the temperature is ready. Steve pours the finished batter into two cake pans and pops them in, resetting the timer as well. While he waits for them to bake, he cuts up strawberries and stirs up icing. The cassette clicks so he goes to flip it over to the B-side and hits play again. Steve can smell the cakes baking and he sighs happily. Checking the timer he sees he has enough time to set their small table and clean up the counter. Soon enough the timer goes off, so he takes the goods out to cool and busies himself by vacuuming the living room and shaking out the blankets. Billy, contrary to popular belief, is a total neat freak so usually their small abode is spotless. But he is in the works of a promotion and therefore has been too busy to do his normal routine. Looking around Steve is satisfied with his cleaning job; not up to Billy's accustomed standard, but he is not about to attack the carpet with a lint roller right now. He moves back to the kitchen to start icing the cake, layering the two on top of each other, and artfully placing the strawberries.

Steve gets so invested in perfecting his decorations that he looks up at the clock and realizes that time has flown by. Billy would be back soon! He goes to the fridge to pull out the leftover lasagna Billy made the night before and heats it up. He sets the food on the table and gives the kitchen a wipe-down before finding the small birthday candles he bought and a matchbox. Checking the clock again he notes that Billy should be arriving any minute. Steve places the candles in the cake, lights them, turns the lights out and waits.

The sound of the lock turning not even a minute later makes him giddy and stifling a giggle. Billy pushes open the door to their apartment and kicks his shoes off, hand tracing along the wall looking for the light-switch.  
“Stevie baby, you home?” he calls out and then stops short when he reaches the eating alcove of their apartment. Standing there holding a homemade cake with the glow of the candles lighting up his face, is Steve with the sweetest smile.

“Baby, is this for me?” Billy murmurs with barely restrained love. He finally finds the light-switch and flicks it on, showing him the set table and the leftovers still steaming. Carefully setting the cake down on the table, Steve turns to Billy with arms stretched open. “Happy Birthd-!” but the rest is cut off as Billy meets him with a kiss, gripping him as tight as possible. When they part for air they rest their foreheads together and catch their breath.

“It’s a perfect birthday isn’t it. Guess who got promoted? You are talking to a Manager now.” Billy grins as he attempts to kiss Steve senseless again. Steve laughs and gives him a congratulatory kiss but pulls away much to soon for Billy’s liking.

“Come on, let’s eat before it gets cold. And then, after dessert, we can celebrate a little more in bed...” Steve says coyly before sitting down at the table. Billy gives him a heated look and then notices the cake again. “The promise of birthday sex and strawberry angel cake, I’m just getting spoiled rotten today” and then blows out the candles with the wish he's hoped and prayed for every day. Many more years of happiness and bliss with Steve. The other reaches his hand across the table to tangle his fingers with Billy’s. “You deserve it, and more, Mr. Manager.” Steve coos.

Grinning, Billy squeezes Steve’s hand and feels blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened with this one. I sat down to write hardcore porn, and fluff danced from my fingertips instead.  
> Strange
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
